Wishing Star
by sirlagunalancelot
Summary: Ultimecia is dead, and the world is at peace. The gang continued to lead their lives as if nothing happened until one day, a new evil emerges and something happened that will change the lives of the group forever.
1. Prologue

FF Series-Squaresoft's, Fic and Plot-Mine.  
  
Wishing Star  
  
Prologue  
  
~"Reflect on your childhood..."  
  
"Your sensations, your words"  
  
"Your emotions..."  
  
"Time, it will not wait..."  
  
"No matter how hard you hold on, it escapes you..."  
  
"And.........."~  
  
"And what?" Squall puzzled over the sorceress's words.  
  
"Hey Squall! Ya there?" The door burst open and Zell came jumping in.  
  
"Listen, there's gonna be a party at the Quad tonight and Selphie's band's gonna play there, and she asked me if ya wanna go. So, whatcha doin'?" The cheerful boy picked up a slip of paper off the ground and read it out loud.  
  
"Hey, what's this? Reflect on your.... blah! Why did ya write this down?!? Piece of junk! Anyways, I'm gonna go get me some hot dogs! Ciao!" With that, he left and raced for the Cafeteria. Squall laid back down on his bed and continued to think about Ultimecia's last words before he dozed off.  
  
***  
  
It was about evening when Squall woke up. Remembering about Zell's words, he slipped in his coats and went out his dorm. He ran around the huge fountain and reached the Quad. Squall could already hear the soft toot of the flute and the long, sad violin playing. They had started and he was late.  
  
Just as he was entering the room, he bumped into non other than Headmaster Cid himself. The boy quickly apologized but the man said nothing. He just continued walking as if nothing happened. It seemed a little strange to Squall at first but he just shrugged it off.  
  
He scanned around the room for any blue but finding none, he began to search every row until the hazelnut-haired boy found his love. She was wearing the same dress she wore the night he danced with her. He reflected back to that special evening, and seemed to daze off until he saw her eying him. Her hand gesturing towards the empty seat beside her. Squall smiled softly as he made his way towards the chair.  
  
- Inferno Flare  
  
Short, short prolouge. Anyways, that'll give ya an idea of what the fic's gonna be about. 


	2. Invincible?

FF Series-Squaresoft's, Fic and Plot-Mine.  
  
Wishing Star  
  
Chapter 1: Invincible?  
  
It was past midnight, the full moon shone above the peaceful Balamb Garden resting above the sea. Soft whines were all that's heard in the silent place. Rinoa opened her eyes slowly to see that her faithful dog was sitting beside the door, whimpering. It wanted to get out. She gently shook her head and mouthed a no. The dog, seeming to understand, laid back down and shut its eyes.  
  
***  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! HELP!!! IT'S ON FIRE!!! IT'S ON FIRE!!!"  
  
"SOMEONE GET HELP!!!"  
  
"WHERE'S THE HEADMASTER?!? WE NEED HIM!!!"  
  
Squall's eyes opened immediately when he heard the cries and jumped out of the bed. He slipped in his clothes and dashed for Rinoa's room. A group of students huddled around the room when he reached there. He could clearly see the flames as he pushed the people aside, anger building up inside him. The sight that he saw when he reached the other side of the crowd almost made him cry. Half of the room was blown right off, including the bed. Rinoa was nowhere to be seen. Silence filled the hall, even the crackling of the fire had seemed to cease a little. Out of the corner of his eye, Squall spotted Selphie with her hand on her face, sobbing, and Zell, who was trying to comfort her. The silence did not last very long and pretty soon, the hallway was full of sobbing girls.  
  
"Why are they crying? It didn't happen to them did it? So why are they crying? Hell, they probably don't even know who died here!" Squall continued to stand there, not moving an inch. Even with all the discouragement, there was still a glitter of hope in his heart hoping that she might still be alive.  
  
Then out of the darkness, a small, tiny figure came out. It was covered in brown and white fur. It was Angelo. By now everyone had left except for Squall, Zell, and Selphie, who was still crying.  
  
Everyone's eyes instantly lit up, hoping for Rinoa. The dog, badly injured, limped up to Squall and licked his hand. The fighter kneeled down and smoothed out its fur. The three checked the closet where the dog came from but found nothing but burnt clothing. Believing Angelo was the only survivor, the trio was just about to leave when they heard the flapping of wings.  
  
"Rinoa....."  
  
- Inferno Flare  
  
So whatcha think? Not my best chapter so far since I was in a rush to get this done. 


	3. Angel Wings

FF Series-Squaresoft's, Fic and Plot-Mine.  
  
Wishing Star  
  
Chapter 2: Angel Wings  
  
Rinoa  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Rinoa....."  
  
I couldn't move, not even twitch a bit. My mind was still spinning like a top. I was confused, scared. The last thing I remembered was hushing Angelo up before my world went blank. Angelo..... what had happened to her? Was she alive? Of course she is, what am I thinking!  
  
I tried to open my eyes. PAIN!!! I screamed, I wasn't even sure if it was audible. It seemed like every part of my body was stabbed repeatedly. I couldn't bear it, I had to do something, make a sound or a movement... or something... I tried to open my eyes one last time...nothing. Not even pain. It was then that I gave up struggling and let my mind and consciousness go.  
  
***  
  
I started to swing my arms around madly when I came to hoping to hit myself or bump into something to prove that I wasn't dreaming. My fist hit something soft and furry, then I heard a loud whimper. I cringed when I found that I had hit Angelo. I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was a black cowboy hat. Irvine Kinneas. Just who I wanted to see...right. The big flirt right in front of my face smiling crazily at me. It's not that I hate him, but boy, does he know how to show up at the wrong time! I wonder if he was there when I was waving my arms around.  
  
"Squall?" I forced out my first word...painfully.  
  
"Nope, only me and your dog here, once I heard what had happened to you last night I immediately came back," came the reply.  
  
"Yeah right..." I thought.  
  
"But it's okay, I'm always here for you," I pushed him aside and rose from the bed. I was surprised that my clothes weren't ripped or anything after what had happened the previous night. I slipped in my shoes and ran out of the room with Angelo at my feet...poor Irvine...oh well.  
  
"Rinoa!" I turned my head and saw Selphie running towards me.  
  
"Rinoa! Your alright! Yippee!!! Oh yeah! Squall's at your room...or what is left of it! C'mon, let's go!"  
  
***  
  
After some explaining and thinking, we've all decided to take a break because of what was going on. It was set in stone...a week in Esthar.  
  
  
  
- Inferno Flare 


End file.
